


Bee-Curious

by unfictional



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Belle enjoys the simple things in life, Belle is also very nosy, Belle is my role model, Belle the Bee, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfictional/pseuds/unfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is very fascinated by the two men who live on the other side of her favourite window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee-Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little bee Sarah who told me that she wanted a fanfiction from the perspective of one of Sherlock's bees. This was written to her in our kik conversation. I didn't bother to make someone beta it but hopefully the cuteness will make up for the English.
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Belle was not like the other bees. She didn't like to work, but she did like to fly down to a particular window near the hive and look inside. It was always interesting to watch the things that were going on in there so she kept coming back the days she could. She had understood that it lived two men there, two men who sometimes welcomed other unknown people to, what she assumed, help them with something, and two men who secretly looked at each other when the other one didn't see. Belle was very fascinated with them.  
  
On this very boring day, she had been sitting by the window when the taller man had walked up to it, looked out, and opened it. He had then walked back to his position on the sofa. The little bee took the chance and flew inside. She tried to not make so much noise in case either of the men would notice her and try to hurt her. She was just a nosy little bee and she just wanted to observe things a little closer. And what a day she chose to take this risk.  
  
The taller man seemed.. a bit sad? He was now lying down on the sofa with his front facing the wall and his knees close to his chest. He kept looking up to the door but looked disappointed every time he saw that nothing had changed. Bella then noticed the absence of the shorter man. Where was he? She wandered as quietly as she could for a little bee, closer to the sad man so she could see better. When she had picked out a very good spot for her to not be discovered very easily, the other man walked in through the door. Belle hurried as fast as she could to the hiding place and continued observing.  
  
The man on the sofa suddenly seemed to pretend that his friend wasn't there. Strange, she thought, earlier he looked really eager for something to happen. Maybe he was angry with his friend?  
  
The shorter man's cheeks were flushed from having been outside, and now he looked like he really wanted to say something. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly but when she thought he was finally going to say something, the man on the sofa made sounds with his deep voice. Belle had forgotten that she couldn't understand this strange language, but she kept watching them anyway.  
  
The shorter man looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. He scratched his neck and Belle thought that he was stammering when he finally spoke. The man on the sofa looked up at him and then he slowly made his way from the sofa and walked to stand right in front of his friend but neither made any signs to move for a little while. Belle had never been this excited in her entire life.  
  
At last the taller man laid his hand on the shorter man's cheek and leaned in to touch his mouth with his own mouth. Belle was quite sure it was called kissing. The shorter man seemed to melt into his friend but was soon embraced so he couldn't fall to the floor. Belle went all warm and fuzzy inside and couldn't resist the urge to fly closer to them. She regretted her choice when the shorter man seemed to notice her and stopped kissing the taller man to stare at her. Belle got scared but before she could turn around and leave, the taller man smiled at her and leaned in to kiss his friend again.  
  
The little bee then flew out of the window and back to the hive and was happy for the rest of her short life, knowing that the men would also be happy for the rest of theirs.


End file.
